


Team Effort

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Series: Naruto Drabbles [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Tenten is badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Tenten decides Lee needs a little push to act on his feelings for Gaara.





	Team Effort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [animefanxlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefanxlove/gifts).



    “Lee, honey, this has got to stop. It physically hurts me to watch you.” 

    “I am just training, Tenten!” Lee protested. 

   “No, you’re not. I was watching you today, watching you watch the Kazekage. This punishment. Probably for staring at the Kazekage’s ass, am I right?” Lee turned bright red and started doing push-ups faster. Tenten put a foot on his back. 

   “Don’t you dare try to ignore me, Rock Lee.” She pressed down with her heel. 

   “I do not want to talk about this Tenten!” Lee grunted as he continued his push ups. 

    “Why are you so stubborn?” Tenten asked. “I’m trying to help you.” She sat on Lee’s back, resting her feet between his shoulder blades. Lee didn’t break his pace. 

    “I do not need help, I just need to train harder,” Lee insisted. Tenten smacked the back of his head. 

    “You train hard enough to kill most normal shinobi. This is not a training issue. Or an ‘I’m punishing myself because I can’t stop staring at the Kazekage’s ass’ issue. This,” she paused dramatically, “is a romance issue. You need a woman’s touch. And as your teammate, I’m going to help you. I’ll make Neji help too. We’re going to get you laid!” 

    “Tenten!” Lee gasped, somehow managing to set Tenten on her feet and scramble several feet away in the blink of an eye. 

   “You should not talk that way about Gaara! He is the leader of Suna and our ally!” 

    “I’m not the one who wants to stick my…” Lee was beside her again in an instant, his hand over her mouth. 

   “I do not want to… do that!” Lee protested, his face violently red. Tenten pulled his hand away. 

   “Don’t you lie to me, Rock Lee. I’m not judging you. He’s pretty cute if you’re into that sort of thing. And I just said I’m going to help.” 

   “What do you mean by help?” Lee asked suspiciously.

   “Get you a date with the Kazekage, of course.” 

   “How are you going to do that?” Lee yelped. 

   “That’s for me to know and you to not worry about,” Tenten said tartly. “Now go shower and meet me at Neji’s I’m an hour. Go on now,” she said, shooing Lee away. A wicked smile crept across her face as she watched Lee’s retreating back. 

 

   “What do you want?” Neji growled, jerking open the door. 

   “Good evening to you too,” Tenten said as she pushed her way into the apartment. Lee shrugged apologetically as Tenten dragged him in after her. 

   “Lee has a date tonight. We need your clothes.”

   “What,” Neji said flatly.

   “I have a date when?!” Lee yelped. Tenten sighed. 

   “Lee has a date tonight and needs to borrow clothes. Keep up, boys.”

  “Why do you need my clothes?” Neji asked.

   “Because you actually own dress clothes and I am not letting Lee go on a date with the Kazekage in that green jumpsuit.

   “Lee’s date is with the Kazekage?” Neji asked, following Tenten into the bedroom where she was already digging through his closet. 

   “Surely your eyes haven’t missed how interested Lee is,” Tenten teased, throwing clothes on the bed. Neji shrugged in concession. Lee made a strangled noise.

   “We’re a team. That means we look out for each other,” Tenten said. “Put these on.” She shoved a pair of black slacks and a dark purple button up at Lee. Lee made a high pitched whine of distress. 

“At least step out of the room,” Neji said. 

“Fine,” she huffed. “But come show me once you’ve got them on.” The door closed.

“Remind me never to piss her off,” Neji said, “if this is what help looks like. Are you ok with this?” Neji asked, glancing at Lee.

“Yes,” Lee said. “I do want to go on a date with Gaara. I’m just not as, ah, forward, as Tenten, apparently.” Neji nodded and turned his back so Lee cold change. 

“Neji? Is it supposed to fit like this?” Lee asked. Neji turned around and barely kept his jaw from dropping. His clothes clung to Lee like a second skin. For someone who wore spandex every day, this was somehow so much better and so much worse at the same time. 

    “You should, you should go show Tenten,” Neji said, barely keeping his voice from cracking. Lee nodded, his face red.

   “Oh that’s perfect,” Tenten said, grinning widely. “The Kazekage will definitely be impressed.” 

   “If you say so,” Lee said. 

   “He’ll be impressed,” Neji said, still pretending to have no interest in the proceedings. Tenten stepped closer to Lee to ruffle and fluff his hair until she was satisfied. 

   “Neji, put on something nice.”

   “Why?” He asked, almost dreading the answer.

   “Because we’re going out, of course! We’re Lee’s backup!” Tenten said. Neji noticed for the first time that was wearing a cute little navy sundress covered in daisies. He didn’t bother to argue, just slipped into the bedroom to put on soft grey slacks and a navy button up that he rolled up to the elbows. 

   “Perfect,” Tenten said with a grin. She led her boys through town to one of the nicer restaurants. She parked Lee by the door. 

   “You wait here for the Kazekage. We’ll be inside if you need us,” Tenten said, giving Lee a peck on the cheek for good luck. 

   “Do you really think Lee is going to need backup?” Neji asked once they were inside. 

  “No, of course not,” Tenten said. “But you can’t tell me you don’t want to see how this goes.”

   “Point,” Neji said with a shrug.

   “There they are!” Tenten hissed, pretending to be absorbed in her menu. “Neji, don’t stare. Treat it like a mission. We need to observe but not get caught.”

   “Does Lee even see us?” Neji asked.

  “I think Lee is far too distracted,” Tenten said with a satisfied smirk as Lee pulled out Gaara’s chair. 

   I’m pretty sure the Kazekage knows we’re here…” Neji said. 

  “Oh, he does,” Tenten said, giving Gaara a discreet wave. The Kazekage gave her a small nod in return. 

  “How… how did you set this up?” Neji asked.

  “Well you see…” 

 

EARLIER

   The knock on his door came as a surprise. Gaara wasn’t expecting company, and who would just knock on the door of a visiting Kage? Gaara opened the door. A Leaf kunoichi he vaguely recognized stood in the doorway. 

  “Can I help you?” He asked. 

  “Possibly,” Tenten said. “I’m Tenten, Lee’s teammate. And I have a few questions for you.”  Gaara just stared at her for moment. 

  “Come in,” he said, stepping out of the doorway and gesturing for Tenten to follow. 

    “Have a seat. Now. How may I help you?” 

    “Lord Kazekage, may I be frank?” Tenten asked.

   “I would prefer if you were,” Gaara said. 

   “Good,” Tenten said, steepling her fingers and leaning forward. Gaara was not accustomed to being frightened by anyone or anything, but the look on Tenten’s face was definitely concerning. 

   “You’ve had some interaction with my teammate, Lee, correct?” She asked. 

  “Yes,” Gaara said. Usually his single word answers were off-putting, but it didn’t seem to phase Tenten. 

   “Good. We can get right down to business. What are your feelings toward Lee?” 

  “My feelings? He his a strong shinobi…”

   “No, no, no,” Tenten interrupted. “Romantic feelings.”

   “Romantic… feelings..?” Gaara echoed, thoroughly confused. Tenten sighed. 

  “Here’s the thing. Lee definitely has feelings for you. I’d call it a crush if it were anyone else but Lee. That boy never does anything by halves, that’s for sure.” The Kazekage stared at her. 

   “Are you asking me if I have romantic feelings for your teammate?” 

   “That’s exactly what I’m asking,” Tenten said. “I did ask your permission to be frank.” 

  “Most people don’t actually mean it,” Gaara said with a touch of amusement. “To answer your question, I do have some… romantic inclination toward Lee.” 

   “Good. He’s a sweetheart who deserves the best. You can take him out to dinner tomorrow. I’ll get him there, don’t worry. But if you hurt him, I will come after you.” 

  “Are you threatening a foreign dignitary?” Gaara asked. 

  “Technically it’s a shovel talk.” 

 

PRESENT 

   “You did what?!” Neji shrieked, drawing the gaze of other customers. Tenten calmly took a sip of her drink. 

   “Sit down and calm down, Neji. It turned out fine. They just need a little push.” 


End file.
